HUMBLE.
HUMBLE. is the first single released from the fourth studio album DAMN. of American rapper and songwriter Kendrick Lamar. The single was released on March 30, 2017 by Top Dawg Entertainment, Aftermath, and Interscope Records. The song is also Lamar's first #1 single as a solo artist as his first #1 single was as a featured artist for Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood". The track also won three Grammy Awards including "Best Rap Performance" and "Best Music Video". Music Video The video begins with Kendrick dressed as the pope in a cope then transitioning him to laying on table covered with money while shooting money with a cash cannon. The video also features a recreation of the painting "The Last Supper" by Leonardo Da Vinci with Lamar and some TDE members sitting at the table. The video also features Lamar being filmed riding a bike with a fish eye lens, teeing on top of a car, giving out Grey Poupon, and one scene with his head covered in flames while he is surrounded by a group of men with their heads covered completely in rope that are engulfed in flames as well. Lyrics video version: Wicked or weakness, you gotta see this, waaaaay (yeah, yeah!) version: Nobody pray for me, it been that day for me, waaaaay (yeah, yeah!) Aye, I remember syrup sandwiches and crime allowances Finesse a nigga with some counterfeits But now I'm counting this Parmesan where my accountant lives in fact I'm down at this D'usśe with my boo bae, tastes like kool aid for the analysts Girl, I can buy your ass the world with my paystub Ooh that pussy good, won't you sit it on my taste bloods I get way too petty once you let me do the extras Pull up on your block, then break it down we playing Tetris A.M. to the P.M., P.M. to the A.M. funk Piss out your per diem you just gotta hate em, funk If I quit your BM I still ride Mercedes, funk If I quit this season I still be the greatest, funk My left stroke just went viral Right stroke put lil baby in a spiral Soprano C, we like to keep it on a high note It's levels to it, you and I know, bitch be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down, (Hol' up lil bitch, hol' up, lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (sit down hol' up lil bitch) Be humble (bitch) (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) bitch sit down Lil bitch (hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) be humble (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) sit down (Hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (hol' up sit down lil bitch) (Sit down lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) bitch, sit down (Hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) Who dat nigga thinking that he fronting on man man (man man) Get the fuck off my stage, I'm the sandman (sandman) Get the fuck off my dick, that ain't right I make a play fucking up your whole life I'm so fucking sick and tired of the Photoshop Show me something natural like afro on Richard Pryor Show me something natural like ass with some stretch marks Still will take you down right on your mamma's couch in polo socks, aye This shit way too crazy, aye You do not amaze me, aye I blew cool from AC, aye Obama just paged me, aye I don't fabricate it, aye Most of ya'll be faking, aye I stay modest bout it, aye She elaborate it, aye This that Grey Poupon, that Evian, that Ted Talk, aye Watch my soul speak, you let the meds talk, aye If I kill a nigga it won't be the alcohol, aye I'm the realest nigga after all, bitch be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down, (Hol' up lil bitch, hol' up, lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (sit down hol' up lil bitch) Be humble (bitch) (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) bitch sit down (Lil bitch) (hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) be humble (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) sit down (Hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (hol' up sit down lil bitch) (Sit down lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) bitch, sit down (Hol' up lil bitch) be humble (Hol' up bitch) sit down (Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) Category:Songs Category:DAMN.